Buried Secrets
by skyness971
Summary: They are... not humans. Monsters. cold blooded. They are Vampires. Just like me. A monster who live on the blood of humans. The top of the food chain. YAOI !
1. Buried Secrets Prologue

**This story is dedicated to my bestie friend Izzy whos been insisting that monsters dont exist. They do! ryt!? :)**

**So this is my first vampire Prince of Tennis story and its feelin great (lol) :] Im using a simple writing style so I was hoping that by the end it will be more (my writing style I mean) deeper, you gets. I never really tried writing and posting them online and Im hoping for some comments on how Im doing so far and I would appreciate it if you review or pm me :D**

**Oh and I made the characters older, I was going to make them attend collage but since Im still in highschool and I dont know what collage is like so I chose HighSchool instead. So I made Ryoma older and bit taller ( I hope your happy Ryoma!) So in this fanfic Ryoma 16 years old and the his teammates are 17 years old :D**

**Also please note that I live in HongKong and I have some diffuculty in the time zone thing cause in HongKong our school starts on September but I did my research so if some of the infos are wrong, Im sorry in advance,**

**Anyways, ENJOY! :D**

*** Warning I dont own Prince of Tennis, if I did it will be full of yaoi not tennis * and this is yaoi, BL or boyxboy soo if u dnt like it, dont read it.**

**Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes.**

** Buried Secrets Prologue**

Secrets. Who doesn't have them? Of course there are secrets that you cant wait to tell or share to your friends or family. And there are some secrets you cant wait to get rid of. And there are the secrets that would get you killed or some cases you would kill for. Don't everyone want to be let on a secret? But others don't realize that some secrets are meant to be buried in the cold hard ground for not all to see cause if you even had a peep on that secrets you better hang on tight, and very tight it should be. Hang on tight on what, you might ask me and my answer will only be a word. Everything. Hang on tight on EVERYTHING cause you never know. It maybe the last time you will see your family, friends or even your neighbors cause if you learn one of those dark secrets you better say bye bye to everything you have, everything you believe in and everything you think of.

How do I know? Its because I have learnt a secret that made me a threat to _them. _So much of a threat that _they_ buried me with it. The Buried Secret that's what they called me . They haunt me down like lion hunting a deer but in some cases the deer rarely get away but if _they _are the one hunting I doubt you will survived unless you are the luckiest person on Earth and apparently I am one because I wouldn't be alive to tell this tale if I am dead. But I wish I were dead because compare what they did to me its worst than death it self. Who are _they?_ you might ask.

They are...

not humans.

Monsters.

cold blooded.

They are Vampires. Just like me. A monster who live on the blood of humans. The top of the food chain.

Japan 1st of April 2012

A single person stood by himself in front of a house, staring with a hint of a smile. The house was simple, normal and nothing special. You may think that there's nothing special about the scene. A boy staring at a house, so what? It would have been nothing special if it wasn't midnight and the luggage beside the boy. Also if you take a closer look at the boy, you may see that he's exceptionally handsome. From his head to his toe. His natural black and a tinge of green hair came down just above his neck. His cat-like eyes the colour of the gold that make you think can pierce the truth right out of you. His tiny bow shape lips are natural red. His figure is perfect but the only flaw was his height for an 16 years old guy and his height of 155 cm is short for his age. His pale skin is fair and smooth. People who have mistake him as a girl if not for his hair.

The boy's name is Ryoma Echizen. From the outside, he may have look like a 16 years old teenage boy but he isn't He has many names before Ryoma.

1910- Danny McGreen (New York)

1925- Andy Lee ( Singapore)

1940- Ethan Tawn (Korea)

and many more.

the latest was Micheal Smith, California (2007). which he had quickly discard of. He remember when he nearly exposed of his true self It was in his past school. It happened in a soccer match when the star player of the school was stabbed by a guy from the opposite team. He remember the blood coming out from the player side , so much blood, the sweet smell of the human's blood.

He could feel it inside him... waiting to come out, tempting him but he couldnt do that there were a lot of witnesses and if he did get tempted... all his 90 years of hard work for nothing. Besides if he let it out _they_ will find him and hunt him down even at the end of the world and _they_ will surely find him and that person will know and he will find him...That made him sober.

That person finding him was worse than _them_ hunting him out. He wouldn't let that person know his location but many times in the pass he nearly caught him and many times he had escaped. Yes, he may have escaped many times but every time i was always barely. That person's guards are very good but he was always better than them and after all he was raised as a warrior and it will disgrace his family if he got caught. He smiled wiry his family are dead for more than 90 years. He was alone... because of _him._ He clutched his fist, he could feel his eyes are turning red. He fought control by biting his lips, he could taste his blood coming from his lips. He gave a shaky sigh. He wouldn't lose control, he wouldn't let _him _win, he will prove to _him _that he is strong enough and do not need his help and besides he had enough practice.

He closed his eyes. He could hear the shouts, the sound of a person falling down hard,the cheerleaders panicking, he could smell the strong scents of sweat, the food, the perfume from the girls. He could sense the helplessness, panic, worried, pain and he could sense a stare. A stare that is directly staring at him. He stiffen, he opened his eyes. His eyes directly connected with the human and he knew that she had been watching him and he also knew that she saw his eyes turned red. And he has to do something about it.

And he did. After the humans started to go he followed her and waited till she walked near an alley to pounce. He remember it very vividly. He drank her blood then healed the wound and made her forgot. He remember the taste of her blood and the satisfaction of the beast inside him. It was good better than any blood he had. When he came home that night, he was horrified of himself. Not horrified because he drank blood from a mare human, horrified because he lost control. He knew that it was time to go. He didn't hesitate leaving nor worry about the expenses.

He have money, loads of it from the companies and clubs he had. He used different names to own the companies and clubs from all the humans know that the companies and clubs were all passed down to generation to the next. He work through them using the internet. Its a wonder how technology is so much advance now unlike in the past. He didn't care for the money though but it didn't mean that he doesn't need money.

As some of the money he own are used for the houses and transportation. Most of all, the money to pay for his food. He's house would be fully stocked with blood that can provide him for a month. Getting blood from a human hospital was hard that's when decided to buy a hospital and make it into a vampire only hospital, most vampire were willing to pay for the fee due it was faster that way but the questions was how do he get blood? He smiled as he thought of the solution, but he wouldn't tell anyone.

He yawned, he needed to sleep even if vampires don't need to sleep but somehow, somehow sleeping makes him more feel human and beside tomorrow he will be attending Seishun High School or students like to call Seigaku as a student. He smiled, you know what they say. _FRESH BLOOD._

**Haven't decided which pair I will do soo if you guys have any suggestions. Pls review or pm me n Poll, , has been created. xD arigato! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 of Buried Secret! :D Thankyou those who review and read my story, I really appreciate it.**

**The pairing hasn't been decided yet so please pm, comment or vote (poll has been made) Please please vote cause if not I will just choose the pairing myself.**

**:) And sorry if its late because I had to study for some tym cause UT is comin so YIKEs! Wish me luck, minna-san xD**

**So without further adue Chapter 1! :) And remember to review!.:)**

**Warning I dont own Prince of Tennis, just the story :)**

**But I do wish I own it. **

***This yaoi so if dont like, dont read :)**

**3333333333333333333333333333333333333**

**Chapter 1: Seigaku**

**_ He stumble and fell on the ground breathing heavily, his body is telling him that he cant make it and that he should just give up. But his mind is screaming to him to get up and to run like hell and get away from them and very far away it should be._**

**_He brought his hands down to the rough cool ground to get up but his elbow gave out and Ryoma fell roughly on the ground. He winced as his hand scarped the ground._**

**_This is it. This the end, he thought but somehow that thought made him smiled. He will once again be reunited with his family who had been brutally murdered in front of him._**

**_His annoying and pervert Oyaji, his caring yet fierce Mom, His sweet and soft spoken Nanako-neesan. And his annoying reckless brother Ryoga-nisan. All of them, he misses so much. _**

**_A single tear escape in his eyes. This is all his fault, its his fault that they are all dead because he fell inloved with him. He clutched his chest where his heart lies to make sure it was still beating. Beating, yes, but broken in tiny many pieces. He promised that he will never love again if this is the price he had to pay for loving someone._**

**_'My, my, sweet Ryo-chan. You still look so beautiful even if you looked so broken.' a soft teasing voice suddenly pop out._**

**_Ryoma whipped his head to the right where he was standing with a soft smile on his face. Ryoma crouched and growled._**

**_'You! How dare you-! ' Ryoma snarled at him. _**

**_He gave a small chuckle. 'And as feisty as ever, my kitten' Ryoma tried to pounce but fell once again to the ground. ' I could help you, Ryo-chan. If you'll let me.'_**

**_'Shut up! I will never ever ask you for help! I cant believe I fall inlove with you! You used me!' he shouted with a mix of angriness and desperation as if he wanted him to deny what he had just said but of course it was too much to hope._**

**_He smiled softy at him and reached to touch Ryoma's hair but stopped when Ryoma glared at him with hatred. His smile turned into a predatory one instead._**

**_'Heres a bit of news for you, my sweet neko-chan, YOU. CANT. MOVE.' _**

**_Ryoma's eyes widen as he smiled widely showing his white and sharp fangs._**

**_8333333333333333333333333333333333333333333_**

Ryoma sat up with a start and ran his hand to his hair. He gave a sigh, he hadn't had that dreams for almost 30 years. He hoped it wasnt a bad omen. He shook his head trying to get rid of the dream. He looked at the clock at his bedside, 7:25 am. He have 35 minutes to get ready and arrive at school. Just enough time.

He quickly took a cold shower, it makes him laugh really of how pathetic he is as now to think that he will ever be normal by following a typical routine of a teenage boy. He got out of the shower with a towel around his waist.

He walked out of his bedroom to the kitchen and to the secret compartment in his refrigerator which was especially made for him. He took a bag of blood of type AB and poured in it in a cup, throwing the now empty bag in the bin. He took the cup to the living room and switched on the TV.

He sipped his cup as he flipped the channel. As he came to the news channel, he throw the remote to the sofa and sat down beside it. He narrowed his eyes on what the reporter is currently saying. Apparently, there has been 3 murdered in Canada.

Nothing new about it but whats particular about it, its that all of the victim do not have a single drop of blood in them and not a wound has been made. He shook his head slightly, a vampire has been careless.

That vampire will soon be dead and if he is not mistake the unknown vampire will probably be dead right now. To have a slight suspicion that the vampire race exist will means death.

He turned off the television and down his drink and clean the cup in the sink before going back to his room to get change to his school uniform. He looked at himself in the mirror before smirking.

Who ever believe the myth that vampires can't be seen in photographs or mirror are wrong. He glanced at the clock , he has 15 minutes to get to school.10 minutes later, Ryoma found himself looking at green building. He notice that some students were looking at him curiously and some girls were even pointing at him. He was about to pushed his cap down to hide his eyes but remembered that he wasn't wearing his favorite quickly went in the school and to the admin office. The lady on the counter smiled at him and gave his schedule and told him to wait.

Less than 5 minutes later, a teacher came. She stared at him for a moment before blinking. She gave her a smile before introducing herself as and telling him to follow her. He followed her with a bored look at his face. The teacher stopped at a door that says Class 3A. She turned to him.

"Please wait here, Echizen-kun" she said to him with a big smile.

"Usu " he replied back.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Welcome to class 3A, I'm your class teacher Sugashi Sakura, call me Ms. Suga So you guys are all senior now! So, you guys-" Ms Suga talked was interrupt when she was called to come to the admin office.

" I will only be gone for a moment." with that she exit from the door.

She wondered what was going on as she made her way through the admin. As she reached the office. She walked in with a big smile but stop short as she saw a beautiful young man sitting on one of the . Haruka, the admin lady, gave her a knowing look that say that she too was affected by the young man and she also gave her the profile of the young man. Suga looked shocked as he saw that he was only 16, Echizen Ryoma was probably a parody in academic stuff. She turned to Echizen-kun with a big smile and ask him to follow her. He mus be a quite child since he didn't try to make a small conversation She stop short as she reached the entrance of the 3A, senior class.

"Please wait, Echizhen-kun" still not use to the seeing a beautiful young man, she stared at him for a moment before giving a smile. She closed the door halfway through before walking in front. She smiled as the students all got back from their seat.

"Now,class! I know that everyone know each other already so I hope you are all going to be nice to a new student who is new in Japan and yes, he came from a foreign country which is America. He's a bit younger than you so please take care of him and make him welcome in Seigaku,ne? "

Some of the students started to talk to each other about the new smiled and clap her hands.

"Come in Echizen-kun!"

/++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ryoma put his hands in his pocket and leaned in the side of the hallway as he listen to Ms. Suga's announcement. His eyes started to drop as he eyes snap open as he heard Ms. Suga called him. He opened the door and close it all the way before walking in front of the class.

His classmates stared at him for a full 5 minutes before exploding into loud whisper. He scowled as his sensitive eardrum hear all of them especially the girls who were all kya'ing.

_**(A/N: Lol kya'ing?! definitely not a word. xD )**_

Ms. Suga clapped her hands.

"Quiet now! " as the talking subside, she turned to Ryoma. " Please introduce yourself"

The class looked at him expectantly. Ryoma gave a slight bowed.

"My name is Ryoma Echizen. Yorushku-dez. Now where do I sit, Ms. Suga-chan?"

He smirk as all of them looked disappointed of not sharing anything, teacher included. And why does the teacher always smiles? Doesn't she get tired? Ryoma asked himself.

"Uhm.. let see. You can seat-" She let forefinger to wander around the class to find a seat. Ms. Suga sigh as some of the students were pushing their seatmate away so that the seat next to them were available.

She sigh once again, this year is going to be interesting and troublesome. She can already feel that she will get white hair soon as she watched as 2 girls were already fighting for Echizen-kun already. Really, she can't wait. Note the sarcasm.

**###############**

**Dont forget to vote for the pairing! poll has been made! :)**

**Comment pls? :)**


	3. An

**A/N Hello guys! So I decided to rewrite Buried Secret since I am not really satisfied with it. The story will be taken down on the 25th August and the poll will be taken down also so till then Vote! :D**

**I promise it will b much better at least. Gomen nasai- minnasan! *bow***

**Thanks, **

**Skyness-chan.**


End file.
